Scars of then and now
by extraordinary banana
Summary: The region of Helstar is in chaos, a virus has caused many pokemon to go insane with bloodlust forcing humanity to abandon the small region along with all exposed pokemon. Many years after the evacuation a handful power hungry pokemon are competing for absolute dominannce over the region. With many innocents caught up in the violence who will stop them.
1. Chapter 1

**Scars of then and now**

**Chapter one – that's not a prank**

The rain beat down on the valley yet he stood motionless staring at the carnage that surrounded him, numerous dead lay around him missing various limbs or just torn to pieces. Looking down he could see what was left of a young vulpix who'd had her spine snapped by a falling tree. Disgusted by the sight around him he raised his head to the sky losing a thunderous roar of anger and drawing all the survivors to the clearing where he stood with an unconscious heracross gripped by the horn in his fist.

**One day prior**

The storm clouds were brewing in the mountains to the north but it would still take a few days to arrive. Standing upon a large rocky outcrop was the dominant Pokémon in the valley that stretched out before him. Maxamilius the aggron wasn't someone to be taken lightly, he was one of the largest of his species you would likely see standing at 7'03" and weighing 870.8lbs he definitely towered above most. Although he was nearing the end of his prime he was still as strong as he had been for the last ten years, looking at him you could see the scars of many previous battles gouged into the metal armour that covered his body. Turning he began walking back to the cave at the bottom of the outcrop which was his home. As he reached the bottom he looked into the forest to see many pokemon going about their day, bugs scurried through the trees looking for berries and a mother ninetales could be seen watching her two children play in a clearing. Upon entering the cave that was his home a low sniggering could hear just before a purple shape leapt out of the dark, straight for Max's face. However just before it made contact he jerked his head to the side and out of the way causing the purple shape to fly past his head and land on the ground. Turning Max could see the small shape stand up and step out of the shadows into the light provided by the entrance which was not needed as he already knew who it was "he he, Maxi how come I can never get you by surprise".

Looking down at the small cheeky sableye Max spoke in a deep commanding voice "it's because I know you Shade, you always do the exact same thing, and what did I say about calling me Maxi!"

Looking at Max, Shade just shrugged and said "one of these days I'll get you Maxi", at that they both burst out laughing. Shade was a young sableye that lived in the same cave as Max for the last few years and he always found some way to cheer him up no matter what, whether it is his stupidity or quick wit. The young sableye had for many years looked up to max as a sort of father figure after he saved him from the cave-in that had taken his mother and father. Shade quickly became obsessed with the old aggron and never left his side for the next few years, being Max's shadow meant he got to know the veteran much better and the soon became best friends with Max even helping shade over his fear of being alone in a cave that he developed.

**Next day**

Walking to the mouth of the cave Max thought over some of the information he had heard from outside the valley. Apparently large scale power struggles had broken out between major factions all over the region with many caught between having to flee to escape death. Thinking about it Max was disgusted that so many would perform such atrocities for nothing but greed. Finally getting restless Max decided to wander through the forest and just observe everything going on in the valley. Passing by one of the lakes Max observed a greninja leaning in the shade of a tree and observing a young ice blue froakie attempting to leap across lily pads without so much as a ripple. After about a minute of its training it eventually miss stepped slipping and falling into the lake in a big splash. Surfacing and spitting out a stream of water "I almost nailed it that time" the young froakie yelled. Stepping forward and standing to her full height the greninja simply said "and yet you didn't". After that max continued further into the forest simply observing his surroundings trying to clear his mind of the nagging sensation that something bad was coming.

Meanwhile at that same time Shade plotted what his next prank would be, but more who it will be on, as he thought a smile slowly spread across his face as he thought of exactly what he would do.

After arriving back at his cave Max saw Shade standing on the outcrop above their cave looking out over the valley. "Shade what are you doing up there" Max called to him.

Turning and grinning evilly Shade said "just waiting for my newest prank to occur".

Looking at Shade Max just frowned and said "well it better not get anyone hurt".

"Don't worry Maxi all I did was rig a bucket to fall on Rash when he wakes up, it's going to be so funny" as Shade finished he began climbing down to the cave mouth.

Max simply looked down at his small friend and said "if he tries to kill you I am not helping".

Before shade could answer back a huge explosion sent up a large cloud of smoke from the forest. Looking at each other in shock before Shade quickly said "that was not me". They both quickly ran off into the forest to try and find out what happened.

**Author note**

**Hey guys so I finally finished this first chapter and I'm quite happy with it although any advice anyone can recommend to improve it is helpful. Finally for this story I'm looking for some characters from you, the people who actually read my shit, the only conditions are **

**. It has to be a pokemon (no humans)**

**. Can't be a pseudo legendary or actual legendary **

**. And you can't have a problem if I kill your character off **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – There's your mercy

_Italics- _pokemon attack

The forest looked like warzone trees burned and pokemon fled in every direction in an attempt to flee the ensuing chaos. Max stared in shock as he saw what appeared to be a group of 7 pokemon walking through the forest attacking all who came near them whilst the lead two fire types lit everything on fire. The group consisted of a large Darmanitan leading and smashing through obstacles, a male Pyroar lighting all the plants on fire, a Breloom who appeared to be issuing orders, a Scrafty, a Heracross, an Excadrill and a Medicham. As Max took in what was happening the rage began to broil inside him, swiftly building up and releasing as Max charged the group with murder in his eyes. Taken completely by surprise the group scattered when Max's fist collided with the Scrafty's head, caving the entire left side of his skull in and killing him instantly as he was launched into a tree, a sickening crunch could be heard as his spine shattered on impact. Turning towards the Excadrill, Heracross and Pyroar the Breloom said. "Complete your tasks, me, Sil and Kang will deal with this nuisance". The three turned running off into the forest whilst Max stared down his current three opponents. Sil the Medicham appeared to be quite agile so could prove to be a problem if left unchecked. Just looking at Kang Max could tell he was the all brawns no brains type, which wouldn't be a problem on its own but the leader, obviously knew what he was doing because he had Kang head towards him head on whilst himself and Sil edged out towards his flanks. However Max had a plan, concentrating he began to feel the fire build in his mouth before launching it to his right in a stream of flames blocking all approach to his right, followed shortly by a stream to the left giving them only one direct route of attack straight at him.

"Well come on, I haven't got all day here!" Max yelled with a deep reverberating sound. Angered Kang bellowed in rage before charging straight at Max only to meet a swift _Headbutt _knocking him back and stopping his charge. As Max lifted his head he was met with a _high jump kick _which knocked him onto his back. Dazed Max lifted his head to see the Sil bringing its flame coated fist down with a _fire punch_ straight for his head. Rolling to the left he avoided the attack at the last second and pushed himself back up to his feet. Turning he raised his arms just in time to block a punch from the Breloom and counter with his own _Iron tail _into the Breloom's mid-section and launching him through the wall of fire and out of the fight. Turning, he grabbed Kang who was attempting to attack him and used _superpower _to bring his fist straight into his thick skull and knock him out cold. As he watched the red lump of muscle drop he spotted Sil jumping towards him through his peripheral vision. Lowering his head and crouching he sprung up straight into the helpless Medicham driving his horn into its gut and out through its spine. Landing he shook his head throwing the now dead Medicham off of his horn to the ground. Turning he began to run in the direction that the other attackers had run off in.

Shade was backed into a corner, whilst trying to help his friend Ivan out from under a fallen branch he was jumped by a large Pyroar who proceeded to fire _flamethrowers _at him whilst he dodged, ducked, dipped, dived and dodged in order to avoid being turned into a flame grilled Sableye. "Shit, shit, shit, fuck!" Shade yelled as yet another flamethrower barley missed him as he tried to close the distance and launch his own attack. Ducking behind a rock he tried to formulate a plan on how the hell he would beat that lion. Once he realised the Sableye was behind the rock Leo lowered himself as close to the ground as possible and began creeping up towards the rock.

"Gotcha now you little shit"! He yelled pouncing over the rock only to realize no one was there when he landed and looked around.

"Hey pussy cat looking for me"! Shade yelled from atop the rock as he launched a massive _shadow ball _into the Pyroar knocking it to the ground as he quickly melded into the shadows using _shadow sneak _to get close enough to the Pyroar and use _shadow claw_ opening up a huge gash along its flank. Enraged the Pyroar launched a _flamethrower_ at Shade as he dived out of the way, however it clipped his arm causing a severe burn. Tumbling to the ground Shade was quickly consumed in a bright white light as he used _recover _on his wound and then swiftly hit him with a _mean look _immobilizing the Pyroar as he charged up a _power gem _raising the incredibly sharp stones into the Pyroar body pinning it to the ground and crushing many vital organs such as its lungs. A gargled roar came from the Pyroar as it began coughing and drowning in its own blood.

Craig the Heracross was worried their groups plan had been going perfectly until that dam Aggron killed Callum and they had to split up. Then when they were completing their objective Leo went AWOL and him and Dugg got ambushed by some fucking Greninja. Flying in he aimed his horn for the fucking frog only to get knock back by a _water pulse._ As he was knocked aside Dugg got back up and tried for a _horn drill _only to have his feet frozen in place by an_ ice beam _then to find a _scald_ hitting his face dropping him to the ground only for it to not stop and keep burning him. Enraged Craig took flight and tried once more for a _megahorn_ coming from behind and driving his horn through the back of its neck and piercing both its throat and spine whilst it was distracted. Shrugging the now dying Greninja to the ground Craig wandered over to Dugg only to find that the _scald_ had melted his skin and killed him. Turning away as the sight disgusted him Craig turned only to meet a massive fist colliding with his face and knocking him out cold.

**Author's notes **

**im still looking for OCs so please send me some if you want (see chapter 1 for guidelines). Here's a list of the info I need. **

**Name**

**Species **

**Ability **

**Tm moves (no more then 4) (you pokemon will have all their level up moves)**

**Egg moves (once again 4)**

**Fighting style**

**Personality **

**Appearance (any specific differences such as scars or size)**

**Background (the only thing I have to say is that most of the pokemon in Helstar at the moment were born after its abandonment so no connections to humans. Also the region is at this moment split between 7 factions attempting to gain control so I want characters for these seven factions(they will be in the faction that most suits them) as well as independent characters to join Max later when he decides to kill the leaders of the seven factions)**

**Thank you for reading and chapter 3 will be out as soon as I can get some time to write.**


End file.
